


Raspberry, mint and coffee

by Ellienerd14



Series: Smells Like True Love (and other cliches) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amortentia, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, M/M, Wizard AU, hufflepuff!Blaine, slytherin!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Kurt's batch of Amortentia smelt familiar. Minty and sweet like raspberries, it was definitively raspberries even if they smelt a little unnatural. The third smell was like black coffee, the strong kind that Kurt hated.





	

Kurt's batch of Amortentia smelt familiar. Minty and sweet like raspberries, it was definitively raspberries even if they smelt a little unnatural. The third smell was like black coffee, the strong kind that Kurt hated. 

Making notes on what he smelt, Kurt tried to figure out who he was smelling. 

But despite what the sorting hat said about him being a Ravenclaw, he couldn't figure it out. 

~~~

"Well that was an exciting lesson." Santana said, grinning ear to ear. Blaine had once mentioned Santana reminded him of the Cheshire Cat, Kurt agreed. Only creepier. 

"I guess." Kurt answered, more focused on searching though his bag. 

Deciding to read his book, since not knowing who the raspberry-coffee-mint smell belonged to was annoying him. Using a floating spell (with his mind, like a little thing like being in Slythherin was going to stop Kurt being smart) to hold the book in front of him, Kurt began reading. (Sherlock Holmes, borrowed of muggle born Blaine.)

"Put your book down nerd." Santana said, no doubt rolling her dark eyes. Kurt ignored her, more interested in Sherlock Holmes adventure. 

"Anyone finish?" Tina asked, referring to their lesson, cut short by Brittany blowing up her third cauldron. "I didn't but I imagine it smelt like Mike." Tina continued. Kurt joined in with the collective sigh from around the Slytherin table. A tradition that occurred every time Tina didn't thought they forgot about her boyfriend. 

"I was with you, so no." Santana answered bored, turning to smirk at Quinn. "What about you and Berry?" She asked, in a suggestive voice. It was obvious that Quinn and Rachel liked each other. Not that they knew of course. 

"Nope. All she did was boss me around and complain about my perfume." Quinn said grumpily. Kurt rolled his eyes from behind his book, Quinn was too obsessed with her beauty products.  

"What about our dear Kurtie?" Santana asked, turning to him with her head cocked to the side. 

Kurt lowered the book with a swish of his wand, so he could get involved. It wasn't like he could focus with all the chatter anyway. "I finished." He told Santana. 

Quinn leaned forward, clearly interested. "And what did it smell of?" She asked eagerly, her eyes almost widening. Kurt scoffed, she probably wanted something to gossip about. 

"Rasberrys and coffee and mint Tic Tacs." Kurt answered, smiling at the familiar and welcoming smell. Even if he didn't know who's it was. "Kind of familiar actually." He added casually, hoping his fellow Slytherins could help. 

"What are 'Tic Tacs'?" Quinn asked instead, which didn't seem too helpful. "I haven't heard of them."

"There a muggle sweet. Blaine loves them. He gets his older brother to send him them weekly. It's actually-" Kurt cut himself off suddenly. 

Blaine. 

How could he be so stupid? Of course it was Blaine. The Hufflepuff was cute and talented and perfect. 

Santana whispered something, but Kurt was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear it. 

"It smelt kinda like Blaine." Kurt said outloud, and the words sounded amazing.

"The same Hufflepuff with a caffeine addiction and buys scented hair gel but the gallon?" Santana asked, clearly amused at Kurt's choice of crush. Kurt ignored her, a soppy smile was spreading on his face. Blaine the sweet Hufflepuff with charm and movie star looks and who took him on coffee dates, even if they didn't call it that. 

"Go tell him that then. He's liked you for ages." Quinn said, gesturing to the crowds of students entering, among them Ryder, Sam, Marley and Blaine, the latter who made Kurt's heart flutter. 

I have to tell him. Kurt decided, getting up from the bench, fixing his hair and walking towards his favourite Hufflepuff. 

~~~

Blaine was having a perfectly normal day, when Kurt strolled other and changed everything. 

Without a word, he'd smiled at Blaine shyly, differently than before, wrapped his arms around him. His friends had fell silent, and Blaine was trying not to let his draw drop. 

This was not happening. Kurt Hummel - smart, beautiful, amazing Kurt - wasn't about to kiss him. 

"Hi." Kurt whispered, Blaine didn't reply, he felt speechless. 

Kurt kissed him, which was very new and Blaine pulled him closer and held on tightly. 

They pulled away, and Blaine was close enough to see all his freckles and his light pink blush. 

"Amortentia." Kurt said, in a way to explain things. "Ever been told you smell like Tic Tacs and coffee?" 

Blaine shook his head, still struggling with the power of speech. 

"And raspberry hair gel." Kurt added, and then they kissed again. 

Thank Merlin for Amortentia, Blaine thought blissfully happy, as he kissed the beautiful boy who would hopefully become his boyfriend.


End file.
